You Saved My Life
by Caveia Fields1234
Summary: Summary: During the darkest times in the little town they call home, war had never been so brutal. A young girl was awoken by a terrible loud explosion downstairs in her house. As she travels slowly to find out what it was a stranger takes her away and holds her as prisoner.
1. Chapter 1: War In Town PT1

REVIEW !** THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN LEMONADE(THANKS TO A FRIEND VOLUNTEER) ALSI THIS CHAPTER HAS SWEARING. BE AWARE! MWHAHAHAH.*yawn...**

It was far most outstanding day ever! Everybody was happy and the joys of intense merriment had never been so satisfying to my ears. I waved to the smiling critters that I seek and have short conversations with them.

* * *

My pal Flippy was also welcomed to talk among friends, he would play card games. Skip rope with me, and even played hopscotch. He sure was an interesting male; I've ever remained friends with. My girly instincts tell me its tea time; Giggles, Petunia and Lammy all joined my party. Then an uninvited guest came along: Flippy.

* * *

The girls laughed at him and mocked him as he would redden and squeeze his favorite brown teddy bear in his arms. I arise from my miniature stool and grasped his arm before he was able to go any further. He had tears rolling off his eyes. I was too embarrassed when I saw him crying over something little such as this. "What's the matter?" I said, already knowing what just happened.

* * *

He wiped his tears and sat on the grass. "I wanted to play with you guys before I leave again, was that too much to ask." My heart paused when I heard him say he was 'leaving' again. I got off the grass and picked him up. "A-are you telling me your going off to war…again?" I said feeling hot tears swelling up in my eyes.

* * *

"Yeah, I wouldn't normally play tea parties with anybody." He said. I wiped my tears and couldn't stop thinking about him going to war again. What if his once settled condition worsens, what will we do then? I walked over to the table and whispered to the girls. I made them all gasp and stare at Flippy.

* * *

I told them quickly to not look at him and listen to my instructions. I gestured him to come over and the girl apologized in a forced smiling tone. The girls were giving each other weird glimpses; they were feeling extremely tense underneath those smiles. "Uh, Flippy, would you like s-some t-tea?" asked Lammy holding the pot out for him.

* * *

Her sweat in her hooves caused her to drop the pot on top of him. She immediately wept when he instantly arise from his seat and violently roared. The girls looked up at him changing angry and evil. They turned white when they saw him rip his favorite bear's head off. They knew he wasn't himself now, because he loves that teddy bear to death.

* * *

The girls ran away and screamed while they were at it. I sneaked over to his torn up teddy bear and grabbed it. I saw that he was distracted by the table that was in his way. He was breaking it to pieces. I ran home and locked the door. As I leaned against my door I gasped and sighed deeply.

* * *

I peeked out the window and saw Flippy going crazy over my table. He was destroying it even more than it can stand. He took a stick and began to swing it around roughly and roaring loudly. I could see my friends running into their homes and quietly running to each other's houses. Flippy swung at a beehive and made it crack in half.

* * *

Suddenly bees flew out and attacked him, he was waving his arms around in fear and screamed. I couldn't watch my friend die like that. I grabbed my blanket ran outside then held his firm paws. He punched me in the face trying to shoo the bees away. I sighed deeply as I spat out blood then i led him to a nearby lake.

* * *

"Come on! You have to jump with me!" I shouted over the buzzing. He had his eyes closed and he was screaming still. I hugged him then jumped in the water. I opened my eyes and looked around, it was beautiful, the sea shells glisten a sparkly showy color and the fishes swam by me.

* * *

I smiled as I looked around. I saw Flippy, who looks knocked out, and gripped his paw. After I reached the surface i coughed out salty water and took deep breaths. I pulled Flippy out the water afterwards and laid him on my stomach as I laid my back on the moist grass.

* * *

He was still breathing so I rescued him, I decided to fall asleep until I felt movement. It was dark and I saw him slowly opened his eyes, which is still yellow. He lift his head and stared down at me. I smiled at him weakly and he had his demented smile on still.

* * *

"Well, well, well Flaky. What am I doing on top of you?"he growled. I rolled my eyes and tried to push him from me but he pinned himself on top of me. I began to panic and I struggled from under him. "Fli-Flippy! Please get off of me!" I screamed loudly.

* * *

He raised his eyebrows up and down and his smile grew. "Why would I do that? How about we have some fun?"he snarled. I sweat heavily l. "But I j-just saved you...can you let me go? P-please?" I squeaked. Flippy blinked then shook it off. "I'm rewarding you darling."he said as he licked my cheek.

* * *

I began to cry heavily "Please don't do this..."i begged. He ignored me because he climbed his paws up my shirt and played with my breast. I opened my mouth to scream. "If you scream I will cut your throat."he threatened. I closed my mouth and let a tear trickle off my cheek

* * *

. He caressed my breast, then my stomach then he went lower, too low. He stuck his fingers inside of me and I screamed in my closed mouth. He jerked it up and down and I began to cry. I saw his head went down past my stomach where I can't see him anymore.

* * *

I felt a tongue licking me below. I wish I can call for help. He kept licking me and I began to feel a sensation below myself. I saw his head appear back from below and he went close to my face and blew his hot breath in my face. It stinked so bad, it that what I really smell like?

* * *

Then he stuck himself inside of me. I squeal then covered my mouth with my free hand. The pain was so painful I was vibrating like a phone on vibrate, a cold breeze blew at us and I breathed it in. I closed my eyes and wished this would be over soon. But it wasn't, he's such and animal the way he was moving.

* * *

First he violently jerked back and forth and dug his nails in my skin. I was silent the whole time because he told me to stay quiet. I really enjoy my throat, it was always there for me when I needed it...he stopped for a second and thrust quickly inside of me and it made me scream, it hurt, I couldn't control myself anymore.

* * *

I kept my mouth open though there was no sound coming out, and I had my eye closed with tears falling out. He let out a growling chuckle and looked me in the eyes. He looked terribly exhausted and weak. "C-can...c..ca-...I..."I struggled words from my tongue. He wiped the sweat from my face and I held his paw.

* * *

"I...I wan...I...wa..." He laughed then mocked me. He's really pissing me off now, his laughter was so annoying and he seriously needs to get from me. "Oh no, I'm not letting you go my sweetie, your reward for your brave deed shall be fully paid for."he said.

* * *

"T-th-tha...no...w-wa...w...way...to...p-p...pa... "I gulped down some broken grammar and turned my head away from his slimy tongue tracing all over my sweaty face, he's so disgusting.

* * *

He grabbed my head tightly to stay still and dipped his tongue down my throat, I choked and used my tongue to push his out my mouth. "Ooh, your naughty. A tongue fight it is."he said. I felt like smacking myself for that, it was all I can do at this point, my arms are pinned down.

* * *

My tongue fled away from his, but it grabbed my tongue and licked it from the back to the front. Because my mouth way opened i moaned, how embarrassing. His paws crept up my shirt and caressed my hips. He used his lips to suck up and down my tongue.

* * *

I blushed, I moaned, I sweat uncontrollably it wasn't even hot out here, it's cold as a freezer. Then his fingers met below me again, in and out it went. Then I felt something seeping out of me, I thought I might have peed myself.

* * *

His stuck himself inside me once more, then he too was moaning. Our moans sound like a song, I'd song one verse then we do a duet. His head went below me again then his tongue was licking me. I grabbed his head and tried to push him away, but he came back for mor

e.

* * *

I whimpered and squealed, then moaned again. His head met mine again then he kissed me. Our lips pressed against each other, our tongues played around then I felt pressure under me and I exploded, we both groaned loudly.

* * *

His head slammed down on my chest and I heard him snoring. I rubbed his head wishing I had a knife to kill him with, but there was no objects around us. I don't believe someone would violate me in such horrible way.

* * *

I

coughed and began to cry. I had the strength to roll him off of me and ran away. I bumped into a tree and held my face. "Da-damn it!" I screamed. "Flaky! Oh Flaky, there you are I was so worried. W-what happened to you? Your all wet, and you smell funny."Giggles said pinching her nose.

* * *

I hugged her and cried. "H-he...he raped me..."I cried. "Oh my god, after we apologized to him. I'm so sorry darling."she said softly. "Not Flippy...the bad side of...Flippy..."I cried. "Oh him...wait, what were you doing outside? Did he snatched you from your house?"she asked.

* * *

"No, no...I saw him get...attacked by bees, t-then I rescued him. I told...him to go in...the lake, when...the bees were gone, I got out the lake...and pulled...him out with me, I fell...asleep because...i was tired...after all of that excitement." I explained taking breathes along the way. "Gosh, Flaky...I thought you were smarter than that. Why would you fall asleep? What happened after that?"she asked.

* * *

"Well I woke up...it was dark, we woke up at the...same time actually. Then he saw...that this was an advance to...rape me. I begged him to stop...(sniffle) i begged him to let it go...I begged...I tried to tell him I saved him...(crying) i begged him to stop...and he said if I scream he would cut my throat..." I cried wildly.

* * *

I breathed heavily and wheezed. Giggles hugged me and I spotted tears damping her pink fur. "I never been in a situation like this before...you know what Flaky, you can come by my house.

* * *

I'll kick everybody else out so you can have time to yourself...again I'm sorry."she apologized. I stood up and held her hand, I felt like a lost child in a crowd of darkness. When we reached Giggles' house she sat me on a comfortable pillow chair, I laid on it and tried my best to fall asleep, but I couldn't.

* * *

"Flaky, by the way don't shower. I'll call the police to report this. Goodnight...try to sleep."Giggles immediately when to sleep it was really late anyways. Just that same second as I decided to shower I saw shadows by Giggles' window marching pass it. I peeked out and saw that they were soldiers. I ran outside to follow them into the forest.

* * *

Flippy was still pass out on the grass next to the lake where I left him. He was a wet, sleepy mess when they poked him with a stick. "Huh? What the- ugh my head hurt, ew...my mouth taste so weird. Why am I wet? Whoa..."he said analyzing himself then he looked below himself, he was exposed so he pulled down his shirt and blushed.

* * *

"What the hell guys?"he complained. His friends were laughing at him. "We didn't do that? I looks like, and smells like you had sex. You're a beast Flippy, didn't know you had it in you."said a soldier. He scratched his back and pulled out an object. "So who was the lucky gal who was your first?"he asked.

* * *

"I don't remember...what can you show from this?"he said. "This is a quill, from a hedgehog or a porcupine. Why did you let her go away? We would've taken her for a spin."they laughed loudly. I gulped with fear, mentally thanking Giggles for finding me. "Are you sure that was the case, I'm right next to a lake."he asked

* * *

. "Yeah dude, your instincts told you that before war-time you have to fuel yourself up with some action. We already done it, stand up man. That sucks, you had your first and can't remember a thing."said his pal picking him up. "This looks like Flaky's quill, red like a rose and beautiful as such."he said. I blushed. "So is your girlfriend sexy, when can we meet the chick?"he asked.

* * *

"Well, she's not my girlfriend...she's my friend. Just a friend...I wouldn't do that to her, maybe this was a mistake. She's too sweet to volunteer in such activity."he said. I began to smile, I rather had my first time with him, but I wondered, why is the army here? "Wait guys, I smell your scent somewhere else. It's behind us."one of the men said. "Damn it!" I whispered as I ran off.

* * *

Forgot to shower before I followed them. I heard the group after me. I didn't bother turning around, I saw Giggles' house in front of me, I was so close then I saw another group of soldiers different from Flippy's group pointing guns at me. "Wait, wait! Don't shoot me...I'm innocent..."I begged covering my face and fell on my knees.

* * *

"Who is this female animal?"one of the men asked. "This doesn't look like a soldier, or Flipqy's army."another said. Do they mean Flippy? Wait he owns an army? What are they going to do to me? I thought to myself. One of the men picked me up by my soaked shirt and smelled me.

* * *

"She smells like his fluids...she was with him and they had sexual activity sir, recently too."announced the hound. I whimpered softly, I knew they aren't going to let me go because I had something to do with him, oh great. The men threw me on the ground and pointed a gun at my head.

* * *

"Uh...what are you doing?"i asked in a quavering voice. "Tell us where is Flipqy and we won't kill you."he threatened. "I don't know...who the fuck is that?" I said as i curled in a ball. "You are making me mad. You have to give me my information i need while I'm in a good mood what do you say?"he said.

* * *

"I really don' know what you are talking about...please let me go..." I begged. The man pointed his gun at me, then a Flippy kicked the gun out if his paws and punched him in his stomach, ouch. He shook me as if I passed out. "Flaky?! Did they hurt you? Answer me!"he said.

* * *

"I...am...try...ing...but...you...are...shak...ing ...me! STOP!" I finally said pushing his arms away from me and we had an awkward staring contest until the general started to laugh. "Well, your girlfriend seems to hate you Flipqy."he said. "Who the hell is that?"he said. "Oh don't play dumbass with me Flipqy, I know you're in there."he said hitting Flippy's head with his gun.

* * *

Flippy yelled in pain. I crawled over to him to see if he's alright. "I'm okay...maybe you should leave before you get hurt."he said holding my paws. "Oh she's not going anywhere pal. She gives you energy don't she?"he said as he pointed the gun at my head again. I pushed the gun away from me. "Can you leave us alone." I said.

* * *

"You already had that cutie."he said as he pinched my lips so I punched him in the face. I don't know why did I do that. I'm such an idiot sometimes. I knew I pissed him off by now so I backed up and leaned on Flippy who is directly behind me. He made me punch him I bet, his paw was still on my arm and he was focusing on the hurt soldier. "That's it!" One of the men said as he swung his gun at me

* * *

. I ducked then it hit Flippy in his face. We are all officially screwed. The man grew close to me and I backed up on Flippy. His eyes looked down at me and his smile crept on his face. "Hey babe...you came back."he said growling the words in my ears. I crawled to the enemy and hugged my knees.

Cutting it off from here. i feel that it's too long! On to the next! Review and Goodnight 1:29am


	2. Chapter 2: Started the War

**THANK YOU LANY17 AND MY FRIEND (WHO MAKES THE LEMONADE) FOR HELPING ME WRITE THIS CHAPTER SOOOO MUCH I AM GRATEFUL FOR THEM HELPING ME AGAIN! OKAY ENJOY THIS CHAPTER FOR IT HAS SUGGESTIVE THEMES. REVIEW AND SMILE TODAY! :D**

Fliqpy raised and held his paw out to me. "Come on, don't be like that."he said. I shook my head. The enemies pointed their guns at him as soon as he threw his paws down in anger. "I won't do you no harm, you can totally trust me."he said. Flaky squinted her eyes mouthing the word 'what?' She stood up and yelled "Fuck You!" Fliqpy laughed, but not laughed as if what she said was a joke.

* * *

"Sounds like a good idea, but later okay babe."he said winking at her. Flaky tried to move the soldiers away so she can go to Giggles' house but they wouldn't move. "I gotta go home...and shower..."she said quietly. The soldiers laughed at her even Fliqpy and his army. "You can't wash off what happened sweet heart."he said reaching out to poke Flaky's nose.

* * *

She slapped his paws away and let out a frustrated growled. "Ooh, I love a girl who growls, rowr."he said. Then he looked up from Flaky to the enemy. "What do you fucking want?"he said grabbing his knife off the floor. "Our boss sent us here to kill you and whoever else that lives here. He commenced war on this town, do you not remember agreeing with that?"said one of he soldiers.

* * *

"No, I'm not always there you know."he said hitting his head with his knife and chuckled. Flaky crossed her arms. "Why would you agree to something like that, our friends would die everyday how could you?!"she yelled then gather strength from anger to shove the enemies away and walked in-between them.

* * *

"Where are you going babe?"he said. "Stop calling me that!"she whined covering her ears. "You heard the lady,the answer is no, you can't have a battle at my hometown. That's just fucked up for my friends."he said. "If you don't fight here we will give your friends nothing but misery until you do."said one of the enemies.

* * *

"So can we finish this war or what?"said one of Fliqpy's men. "I got this one by myself. This many men is not a lot."he whispered. The enemy gripped Flaky tightly and held a gun to her head. The cold metal pressed against her head, slowly making its shape. "Now will you accept our request?"said one of the enemies.

* * *

"Don't do it! Let them kill me, I will come back. Do not let them do this, if you fight first they will never leave!"said Flaky panting heavily. Fliqpy tightened his grip on his knife. Blood lust appeared in his eyes. Fliqpy jabbed his knife in the face of the man who was holding her. Flaky fell on the ground and let out a cry in pain. She swiftly looked up at Fliqpy.

* * *

Flaky's POV Fliqpy smiled a twisted smile and I closed my eyes as I heard the screams of the soldiers. I whimpered when I heard their bodies hit the ground, making a thudding sound. I opened them and I saw the blood everywhere. Bodies upon bodies were around me and I sobbed quietly. Suddenly I was picked up from behind making me scream "AH!" "Hope you like it, cause I did it just for you" He whispered in my ear and I struggled to get out of his grip.

* * *

He bit my ear, making me blush, and cry in pain. He just laughed and let me go, but held a steel grip on my arm. "W-Where are we going?" I asked and he smirked. "My house!" He said and laughed. We had arrived at his house and he shut the door. He picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and entered the basement.

* * *

I couldn't even begin to imagine what torture devices he hid down there, maybe a shelf of knives, or maybe he kept his guns there. I didn't know and I would find out soon, but it wasn't as I expected. It was like a regular old basement, dusty, dirty and damp. The only thing different was a room, concrete all around except for a door. There was a bed, a fridge and a small shelf full of weapons.

* * *

He tossed me in there as he rummaged around his room, making me worried and frightened but I stay put. "W-Why did you bring me here?" I asked in a frightened whisper. "To keep you safe of course. After all I couldn't let them hurt you not could I Flakes?" He asked wickedly and I kept quiet. I sighed as I looked at him as he closed the door to the cement room and I panicked.

* * *

"What are you doing?" I asked and he laughed. "Protecting us. All alone, just us two" He said smirking making me cry, silently. I was afraid of being raped again, but I had no choice. Fliqpy was much stronger than me, and I wouldn't stand a chance against him. I was stuck. "Why did you kill them..." I asked, begging for a really good answer of why would he put us in danger.

* * *

Fliqpy sat on the bed next to me and growled, which scared me. "I love to kill! He can send bombs to completely wipe us out I don't give a fuck, I will always be one top,"he said then he leaned towards my face looking up and down. ",always on top."he said then he jumped off the bed, went to his shelve and grabbed a gun.

* * *

"Your gonna shoot me?!" I couldn't help but yell out. "Shut up asshole...someone is in here..."he said. "I don't hear anything! Are you sure your mind isn't playing games on you, like it always does." I said loudly as multiple bullets flew past me. Fliqpy pushed me then laid on top of me and waited for another sound, I probably wouldn't hear except him.

* * *

It was quiet, and his weight was killing me, especially when he relaxes one minute and tense up the next. He pulled the trigger and sat up on me. "Got him!"he said excitedly then he looked down at me. "Well, well...ready for round two?"he said grinding his body against mines. I will not stand for this anymore! "No!" I yelled. A bomb smashed through the door and scared me.

* * *

Fliqpy hopped off me and tossed the grenade back where it came from and it exploded. "Is that the best you can do?!" he yelled passing me a rifle. "When you hear noises you shoot, if you see an enemy;shoot!"he demanded. I stared at him and threw the gun down. "No! I don't want to!" I said. Fliqpy pulled my shirt and dragged me close to his face.

* * *

Both of his eyes were staring directly at me. "Why? Your scared babe? I wanted you to fight with me and my crew."he said. I gulped. "N-no...I don't want to join the army!" I said. Fliqpy threw me down harshly. "Look, babe, you aren't joining the army you can be the lookout for us. But in order to do that, you have to learn how to kill."he said. I looked at him and nodded in disapproval.

* * *

"Okay, I understand. Remember you said 'fuck you' earlier, I've decided to let that happen now, I know I said later...but I insist."he said purring on my neck. I shivered as he did so. I prayed some random guy would just pop up and shoot him. But it wasn't fast enough. His slimy tongue hung out and met my mouth again. He pushed me on the bed on my back. He hugged me and I shook my head quickly realizing what's next.

* * *

"No, no...not again...please...I will join your army...just please...don't." I begged. "That is what I thought."he growled. I wiped my tears and kicked him in his stomach, then jumped off the bed. I punched him in his face with the strength I didn't know I had. I wouldn't stop hitting him. I found a shard of glass on the floor, picked it up and stabbed him with it.

* * *

He wasn't moving, but he wasn't dead either. I wiped his blood off my face, raced for the door and opened it. There was two dead bodies there, I hopped over them and climbed the stairs. I suddenly stopped and listened for any enemies that may be in his house. I peered through the corners and was taking my breath.

* * *

I heard heavy footsteps, I stepped down one stair and continued to listen for any more sounds. I heard an object fell on a hard tile floor, I can tell it was in his kitchen, a sizzling sound came through there and it exploded. I fell down the stairs face first and screamed each time I would hit each sharp step. After a long flight of pain I landed on the bottom of the steps and groaned.

* * *

I crawled to a mirror and looked at my face, it was a bunch of gashes on my cheek and the blows missed my eyes. Everything was black and blue, and my legs felt like they were broken. Flippy sat up and rubbed his face. "Ow..."he said. I sat still in case he was going to attack again. "F-Flaky? Is that you? What happened? Is the war over, is it still going on?"he asked. I ran over to hug him and cry. "You started the war here...why would you do that?" I said.

* * *

Flippy's ears twitched and he looked down with a sad look on his face. "I did it to help you guys. They declared war on us because their country wanted more citizens to over-populate their country so their enemies could be jealous. I said no at first because that was stupid, they just wanted to start some shit, steal my friends and destroy the earth."he said. I watched his ears constantly flick back and forth. I touched his paws and they stopped moving a little bit.

* * *

"After they threaten to blow our town off the map, I had no choice but to declare war, but not on this town. They barged in here to start with us, the general said whoever hits first, their place is the mark where we battle."he said. "Why did you kill that man?" I asked. Flippy's eyes widen and his mouth opened. "What?! I hit first?!"he yelled quickly rising from his spot on the floor. I nodded as he paced the floor. "Our friends! We have to help them, but now they might be in slavery."he said grabbing my arm.

* * *

I snatched a hand gun off the floor realizing he didn't bring anything to protect himself I carefully put it in my bra so he won't see it and caught up with him. He was carelessly making noises instead of being careful like Fliqpy was and he kept on falling on the debris, which was the remains of his kitchen. We finally made it out of his house and looked around, everything was destroyed.

* * *

Homes were burned down, the streets had large cracks everywhere and some soldiers are dead. Flippy had tears in his eyes. I held on his shoulder and tapped it. "Maybe if you call your army and see if they can stop this." I said. He poked at his watch and waited for an answer. "Yes General Flippy?"said a voice. "Um...are we winning?"he asked nervously. There was a cough and bullets blasting loudly.

* * *

I dropped a rock on purpose so he could pay attention to me for a second before he flips out again. "I don't know if we can make it without you, we could really use your help..."he said. Flippy's eyes shrunk with fear. "Uh...I don't know if I can...where are you guys now?"he asked. "We are hiding in the forest where are you? The enemy is going back in town to find citizens."he said then he coughed again.

* * *

"No one is captured yet? That's wonderful, I will try and stop them before they get to our friends."he said. Another round of gunshots were heard and I gasped when I saw his eyes twitched and his mouth let out a squeaky whimper. His voice deepened, he smiled and growled. I ran behind a huge flipped over car and held onto my knees.

* * *

He breathed in and out and turned my direction. "I see you there, sweet cheeks, come here."he said motioning me to come to him. I just stared at him as if I was a lost animal. "I said to come here!" His voice escalated aggressively. I didn't want to anger him any more of than he is now, or already was. I slowly walked over to him and he yanked my shirt, tearing it and pulled me close.

* * *

"You can fight, I like that in a woman, you kick and punch like a truck striking and crushing every bone in my body, and trust me I felt that. And when you stabbed me, that was priceless, I can still feel it. Who taught you how to fuck somebody up, I wish I was your teacher, I can teach you so many things."he said squishing our faces together. My eyes wandered around the streets then I felt his paws moving my face to his.

* * *

He pressed his lips on mines while tilting his head. I heard rustling behind a bush across the street. I never seen that bush before for as long as I lived on this block. "I...think...I hear...some...thing...ugh!" I groaned when his tongue fell in my mouth as soon as I began to speak, I wanted to throw up. "What was that?"he said leaning me against the car.

* * *

I saw the man holding his gun and aiming it at us. I pushed him on the ground and waited for the guy to pull his trigger. "Now your on top, let me see you do something sexy."he said my eyelids flipped opened. I had an idea. "Okay Fliqpy." I giggled as I tugged on my shirt. The man pointed his gun at us again. I licked his face then his lips, and I kissed him.

* * *

I heard the gun clicked, and I whispered in Fliqpy's ears. "Get the gun out of my shirt, and shoot at that bush over there when I say now." I said. He slipped his paws in my shirt and grabbed my chest. I squealed lowly so I can hear the man's movement. He stretched out again and his finger is to the trigger. "Now!" I yelled then Fliqpy ripped my shirt open, pulled the gun out of my bra and shot he guy in the bushes.

* * *

He fell out the plant and bled in the street. I stood up and closed my shirt with the single button I have left. "You are good Flaky, I like your style."he said punching my arm. I grunted and rubbed my arm. "Y-your not too bad yourself, but everybody knew that." I said smiling at him. He pressed the button on his watch and talked into it.

* * *

"Where the hell is everybody?!" There was no response just thudding of bodies. "Hello?! If no one answers me I will have your fucking heads!"he yelled. "I already have their heads, looks like your too slow again Fliqpy."said an unfamiliar voice. Fliqpy's eyes widened and he stared into the sky. "Fuck!" He yelled as he ran into his house. I followed him and took cover.

* * *

A big bomb exploded in the street. I gasped at the size of the destruction it did. "Did I hit you yet?"laughed the voice. Fliqpy snatched his watch off his wrist, threw it on the floor and stomped on it. "We have to go in the forest and get more weapons and supplies."he said. He rushed out the house and I tried my best to catch up with him. It was dawn as soon as the sun lit up the sky. He stopped at a tree and kicked it harshly.

* * *

A man peered from below a secret entrance and smirked he motioned Fliqpy to come inside and looked at me. "Wait, Fliqpy who is this?"he said. "Let her in."he responded. We both stepped down on each step. A man greeted Fliqpy by saluting to him. "I need weapons, the other half of our army is killed. And my citizen's town is in trouble."he said. The heavy looking man gave him the keys to the weapon room and I followed him there.

* * *

The room was beyond big, it was vast and tall. Weapons of all kind were neatly placed next to its name. He opened a closet, pushed me inside and closed the door behind him. My eyes stared at the narrowness of the room and we reached another door. He rubbed my hips and past me the keys to open the door. I opened the next door and there was a bed and along the walls were clothes hung up.

* * *

"We need something to cover these."he said rubbing my chest. I blushed and smacked his paws away. He grabbed clothes off the hanger and threw them on the floor. He leaned me on the wall and stripped my shirt off. I stared into his eyes which looked back at mines. "I can get dress by myself. Can you give me some time alone please?" I whispered because he was so close to me. "No" was all he said.

* * *

He took my skirt off and licked my leg all the way up and stopped at my underwear. "I think you need another one of these things right?"he said patted my undies. I slapped his paws away. "Don't touch me there!" I screamed at him. "Is everything okay?"said a man by the door. "No!" "Yeah" we both yelled. Of course I said no and he said yes. He raised and stretched my bra string.

* * *

"You need another one of these too."he said. I was shivering, I was cold and scared at the same time. Not a good combination. "Sit on the bed."he demanded. I ran to the bed and covered myself with the cotton blanket. He returned with a brand new lingerie and had a greedy smile on his face. He even laughed evilly. I whimpered as he approached. "Alright Flaky, lets get you dressed."he said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other room full of soldiers they were eating and playing games. They would even figure out what they have to do in order to win the war. Suddenly screaming scared them from their activities. "Gunther go check if Fliqpy killed that girl. We need to save every citizen in that town. Flippy ordered us if Fliqpy is around make sure he doesn't do anything harmful."said one of the soldiers.

* * *

The one named Gunther walked down the hallway of weapons and through the secret clothes room. First he listen to Flaky moaning passionately then she would scream loudly. He opened the door and saw Fliqpy on top of her, both of them drenched in sweat and another substance. Flaky wasn't dressed and her face was tired and helples

s.

* * *

Her mouth quivered and her throat croaked sorely after screaming for a long time. Fliqpy sat up on the bed and smiled weakly. "Having a good time?"he asked. Fliqpy nodded tiredly trying to keep his eyes open and Gunther slammed his fist through the wall. "We are suppose to serve and protect the citizens."he yelled. Fliqpy towered over to fell asleep on Flaky's chest. She let out a gasp and she too, fell asleep. Gunther shook his head and exit the **room**

**.I TRIED THE SUGGESTIONS OF EVERYBODY'S REQUEST TO DOUBLE SPACE AND I DISCOVERED IT WHEN I WAS CHECKING ON MY PARAGRAPH. I ACTUALLY DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT UNTIL I ACCIDENTLY PRESSED THE BUTTON AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! SO THANK YOU! REVIEW AND SMILE! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Flaky's Caught

**HEY EVERYBODY, I HAD A REALLY BIG HELP DOING THIS CHAPTER, IT WAS WELL DONE AND I THINK WE DID A GOOD JOB THANKS TO MY BEST FRIEND LANY17, SHE'S AWESOME! THX! REVIEW AND :D**

* * *

Flaky was getting dressed in her new clothes that the army had provided. Some army pants and a black baggy t-shirt. She also wore combat boots since her old clothes smelled really bad and were soaked, covered in multiple liquid, from her recent "activities" with Flippy. She stopped to think about how foolish she had been lately, it all started from that one, and only normal evening when she invited him to the party, it continued when she helped him from the bees and it went on when she left Giggles' hous

e.

* * *

She threw her head down and growled furiously. "What the fuck os wrong with you Flaky, why do I have to be so reckless...so naive?"she said as her tears fell out her eyes. She sighed and tied her brown boots and fixed her hat. The walls underground is so thin you can hear everything through the walls. She heard the bed springs squeak and a man yawning.

* * *

She could tell that was Flippy just waking up. Flippy immediately started running out with nothing but embarrassment when he turned back to normal. She stood up and stretched before exiting her private room. She made sure to keep it private so Fliqpy won't go and rape her again. She was tossed a greek yogurt from one of the friendly men who gives out food to everyone, and ate it up feeling a new self confidence.

* * *

She saw Flippy looking around the room slowly, when he spotted her looking straight back at him he jumped a little. She approached Flippy who looked weary of her."Flippy, it's nice to see you" She said lowering her eyebrows and her eyelids which revealed an angry look. Flippy looked at her surprised and he traveled closer to her."But Flaky I-" But he was interrupted as Flaky slapped him, really hard.

* * *

He stumbled back and looked at her for a second as he rubbed his red cheek. "Ow..."was all he could say. "That's for earlier motherfucker!" She said angrily, seething with fury. The bystanders all 'Ooh'D' and laughed at Flippy for getting hit by a girl. Flaky had finally mustered up enough courage to show Flippy who's boss, but she came close to him and gave him a small peck on the cheek, making Flippy totally confused. The boys all laughed and went back to their business

* * *

. "Even if you raped me I forgive you" She said and smiled at Flippy's puzzled look and slapped him lightly again."Wake up boy" She said walking off as Flippy jumped up as if he was really asleep. Flippy followed her but was still so confused but was soon interrupted as the alarm echoed throughout the head quarters, making Flippy flip out. He shook his head and saw Flaky continuing her walk down the hall

* * *

."Hey, nice outfit Flakes, looks sexy on you" He said and Flaky growled and pinched in-between her eyes while keeping them closed, she let go turned around slapped him once again so Fliqpy could feel it."This is no time for you to be a pervert!" Flaky said and Fliqpy grabbed her by the waist."Oh, don't be like that" He said and Flaky punched him in the gut, making him let her go."Fliqpy! Cut that shit out! You need to focus!" Flaky said and he growled and rolled his eyes."Fine! Let's go" He said as the two ran into the debriefing room.

* * *

General Happy stood there an waited until everyone was there."LISTEN UP YOU FUCKING MAGGOTS! We're under attack and we are going to have to fight! So get into groups and leave no man behind! GO! GO! GO!" He screamed as everybody in the room grabbed weapons and dashed out the opening door. Fliqpy hugged Flaky from behind and whispered in her ear."Looks like we're partners" He whispered and she pulled away in disgust

* * *

. "Fuck Y- I-I mean...fuck off!"she yelled as she and Fliqpy ran outside and saw gun fire. The two took cover and heard grenades blow up in different directions, many people on the enemy side were dying they hid right behind them was the make shift base, of city hall where many civilians took shelter too, Flaky spotted Giggles hugging a picture of her, she knew that Giggles believe that she disappeared off the face of the earth.

* * *

"Flaky,come on there's no time for day-dreaming!"shouted one of the soldier. Fliqpy covered Flaky as someone handed her a gun."I-I can't take this!" She said and realized she looked like a soldier. "Why the fuck not?! This is war, we're not going to do all the work for you."said Fliqpy. "W-well there are plenty of men, a-and I'm not a valid soldier! I don't even have a gun license! What if I get arrested!?"she complained fearfully

* * *

. Fliqpy shook his head and forced the gun in her hands. "You are so adorable, none of us owns a gun license just shoot the damn enemies, I can assure you it will feel good when you see your first guy die you will want to do it again. Trust me, I should know."he said. She groaned and took a deep breath before looking back at the soldiers and firing the gun

* * *

. She took cover again and put her arms over her head and she began to shiver in fear."I-I just shot that guy in the face...everything was pouring out...his brain...his eye..." Fliqpy laughed. "You like the feeling of holding a gun?" He asked loudly over the gun fire and Flaky looked at him before firing more bullets."Yeah!" She yelled and someone hit her in the shoulder.

* * *

She hid once again as Fliqpy crawled between some ruble to help her."Heh, you're first war scar" He said and she smiled."Yeah, sorry" She apologized as they hid behind some destroyed tables, more soldiers ran towards the street and began throwing grenades."Why are you apologizing?" He asked and Flaky laughed."I don't know. I guess when we...had fun I got braver. I heard that's how soldiers get hype for war, huh?" She said.

* * *

Fliqpy chuckled as she spoke again. "But I guess it's still my nature to apologize"she said as a loud explosion made her jump, she quickly looked over the table and ducked down quickly. "Yeah, I made you get braver. Being around me, it makes you more like me. Because we're together you know?" He said and I was confused.

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about I don't understand?" She said. "When we fucked I made you become just like me. You know? Now you're a lot braver, all because I raped you." He said and kissed her but she roughly pushed him away. "Don't male me smack you again, that still isn't right what you did, you think that shit was funny? Well guess what? Its not...it got me into this mess."she said but he ignored her and went on.

* * *

"Every kiss, every time we touch, I leave a mark on you. And for every mark you receive, you become like me" He said and she nodded."I get it now. You marked me quite a lot then." she said and he laughed."Yeah, and because I marked you every time you're around me, you want blood. I can tell" He growled widening his eyes and fired more bullets at enemie

* * *

s."That's why you can't feel the bullet in you're shoulder" Fliqpy indicated her injury and she realized it didn't hurt."Yeah I guess" she said and fired at the enemies on the other side of the street. Fliqpy dodged some bullets and took her hand."Want to have some fun?" He asked and I slapped him."Were in the battle field! And now you're asking me to have fun, yeah, you must've lost your mind!" she said and he growled at me.

* * *

"Not that kind, the bloody, murderous, vicious kind" He said kissed me again. He pulled back and I smiled, blood lust on both of our eyes."Yes" I said and we jumped over the tables running towards our enemies. They started retreating as we got half way across the street, sending out troops of their own too. I say many people back us up and Flippy handed me a knife."Thanks" she said and he nodded.

* * *

She pounced on the nearest enemy and sliced his throat before moving on to another enemy. She stabbed them in the eye and sliced his belly open before moving on also. Fliqpy was all bloody and she saw dead bodies near him, it didn't take much time to kill most of the enemies. She saw them retreating and he walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. He kissed her lovingly before turning to the other soldiers.

* * *

She pushed him away and he smiled at her as his soldiers laughed at him being rejected the hundred times I've done so. "Nice work men!" He said and Flaky questioned him."Are you their leader?" she asked and he smiled before nodding."Yup! I'm in charge of this five man squad. "Flaky meet Mouse Kaboom Jr, son of the original, I think he deserve the rightful title, Sneaky Jr same story with him, Wolf, and Hawke" He said pointing to the last two he called

* * *

."Wolf and Hawke are from another squad, but it was just them so they made us from a three team, to a five team" He said and Mouse Kaboom came up to her. He had a thick French accent and he kissed both of Flaky's cheeks, which Fliqpy growled at."Salut, Miss Feuilletée" He said and she thanked him while rubbing her blushed cheeks."Hi" she said while shyly waving and he backed off. She heard a big boom and Fliqpy pushed Flaky to the ground."TAKE COVER!" He yelled and she blacked out.

* * *

Flaky's POV

* * *

: I opened my eyes slowly and stared at the tiled ceiling. I heard explosions above me so I sat up on my bed. I turned slightly when I saw a random guy sleeping at my bedside. I got off the bed slowly and quietly trying my best to not wake him. I reached the door and stepped out but a loud buzzing noise came directly below me.

* * *

I examined my ankle and saw some sort of device with glowing lights. "What the fuck is this?" I said trying to pull it off, but the next thing I knew it shocked me. I screamed out and the man grabbed me and carried me back to my bed. "Let me go!" I said kicking my feet. "No, your a prisoner. My orders is to keep you here until we lose."he said. I swallowed hard and my pupils shrunk. "W-what?! I can't be a prisoner...am I not on your side anymore?" I asked nervously

* * *

The man laughed and tried to return to his slumber. "Silly little girl...don't you see that we are your enemy? Don't play around like that, your a soldier."he said closing his eyes. "I-I'm not a real soldier, I'm a citizen...who got clothes donated from the army...come on its khaki, a style people wear nowadays."she said anxiously. The man hopped off his seat and grabbed his watch off the counter. "Uh, General...we have a problem."he said.

* * *

Meanwhile Fliqpy and his men continued their battling with the enemies when suddenly they retreated away. "What the hell?"said one of Fliqpy's soldiers. "They gave up Fliqpy, should we leave too?"asked Sneaky Jr. "That won't be necessary...look in these binoculars and tell me what symbol is on that flag over there."he said handing Sneaky Jr the object.

* * *

"The symbol is civilian captured...oh boy they're in trouble now."said Sneaky Jr. "I thought you to keep all of the citizens safe in the shelter!"he yelled at Gunther. "U-uh...sir maybe one of them escaped."he said nervously. "I told you to lock them up tight! Go over to their headquarters and see who it is so I can report you for losing them, thanks a lot smart-ass."he said giving him clothes from an enemy's soldier. The soldier saluted and ran over across the street.

* * *

Fliqpy sighed and started to go to his own headquarters. He walked slowly in the bar room searching for Flaky but she didn't show up in his vision. He shrugged trying to relax about her disappearance. He sat on a chair and ordered a drink for himself and waited for her. Meanwhile "This is bad, what of we get caught...then we will loose the war, damn it! What are we going to do?"asked one of the soldiers

* * *

. "I know just what to do, since we found her in our territory we can just say she's our prisoner, we have to make her be a slave. Along with the others."he said. "Good idea, that way it will be fair because she shouldn't have been around our territory. Okay good, well done. What slave can she be?"asked one of the soldiers. "Well she is a girl...so put her with the other female prisoners."said another.

* * *

One of the men grabbed my arm and carried me down the hallways where you can hear crying going on. He opened the door slowly and inside is a bunch of girls, dirty, sweaty and scared out of their minds. As soon as he opened the door all the way the females screamed and backed away from him. They were shouting 'No!' Or 'Please!'

* * *

"Shut up! All of you! Its not time yet, but it will be, put on these new clothes you look terrible, you sluts!"he said while slamming the door. "Are you okay? Did they do anything to you?"asked one of the girls. "You look really clean, are you new here?"asked another.

"Yes, I'm okay, they didn't do anything to me...not yet I suppose...and I am new here." I said while putting on a really short skirt that shows your underwears and a small shirt that I would call a bra, but it isn't.

* * *

"What are they going to do to us?" I asked while sitting on the cold metal floor. "Th-they take a handful of girls and send them off to do special jobs, like making their beverages, or food, fight or whatever. Be glad your not the sex slaves...thank god your not."said one of the girls with a nametag that read: Hey there, I'm Giggles. I looked from the nametag to Giggles' face.

* * *

It was full of scars from her head to her toes, she looked as if she was badly beaten, but she still look like my friend I left at her house. I smiled widely and squealed with delight. "Your okay miss?"she asked. "Giggles! Is it really you, you look so different!"I said hugging her. "Flaky! Oh my god! I can't believe it, your alive! Where have you been? Why did you leave my house you bad girl!"said Giggles hugging me back.

* * *

"I can't explain why I left your house really, I was once again curious...but I was safe the whole time while I was gone, I kinda joined the army, but I got captured."said Flaky. "You joined the army? Why the fuck did they started a fight here, in our town, we were still here, we didn't get to leave yet. This was a disaster, do you know what its like to wake up to an exploding grenade at your house..."said Giggles sadly. "Well, Flippy kinda...sorta...he promised he is going to save us, and if he don't then at least he gave his life-" Giggles interrupted me.

* * *

"No, no fuck that, why did he started a goddamn war here, what the hell is his problem?!"she yelled. The door knob squeaked loudly and slowly as Giggles, and the other girls crawled away. I followed her direction. A huge man with a whip walked in. The room immediately filled up with screaming from the girls. Giggles had a terrified look on her face. I never seen her so scared before. "T-th-that's t-the guy...w-who...b-b-beats us..."she whispered with fear as she spoke.

* * *

"Hello ladies! I thought I told you no talking about the war! Who was talking about the war?!"he said having his voice boom in the echoed room. "I-it was her! But s-she is n-new around here! S-so...give her m-mercy!"said Giggles stuttering badly. "Alright, bitch! You get her consequence then, for not telling her the rules!"he yelled as he grabbed her by the arm, threw her on her stomach and stepped on her back full of marks. She yelled out in pain as he get tightened his grip on the leather whip.

* * *

He lashed her painfully on her back at the same spot where a mark was already present, it started to bleed crazily. I couldn't bare to see her like this. "What the fuck are you doing? Leave her alone!" I yelled standing up. I heard the girls gasping in disbelief behind me. The man laughed at me and Giggles continued her pained crying. "Well, well. Looks like the newbies wants to feel what the whip can do."he said as he threw the whip at my face. I held my injury and fell on the girls behind me, and screamed out.

* * *

"Let that be a lesson for all of you, don't stand up for your friends or people you just met."he said as he kicked Giggles towards the pile of girls causing her to slide painfully on the metal floor. "Bye ladies."he said walking out the door. As the door closed, the girl picked my bleeding head up and gasped as my scar on my cheek, it was a huge, gap, it was deep and oozing with blood. Giggles ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "Thank You, thank you so much Flaky...you saved my life..."she said while crying.

* * *

My body twitched a little at the pain, I was still as if I was paralyzed. She ripped her shirt and pressed the cloth on my face. "What are you doing, your pushing a lot of blood out her face?"asked one of the girls. "Applying pressure, you want her to bleed to death? Flaky can you hear me?"she asked. I moved my head as far as I can and sputtered out blood when I tried to talk. "Okay, okay..don't talk then...girls help me take that blood out her mouth before she drowns in it."said Giggles. The door knob squeaked harshly agai

n.

* * *

S

niffles with a camera opened the door. "Uh...I was sent here to take your picture for a propaganda, look pretty for the camera. "he said as he nervously looked at the huge guy behind him, making sure he's doing his job. "Sniffles...take another picture of Flaky, and when you print ot out say they are hurting the civilians 'stop the war now'"whispered Giggles softly. He nodded and took a close up picture of me.

* * *

Meanwhile at the headquarters two hours later. Fliqpy walked unsteadily up to one of the soldiers and stood still. "Where is she?"he asked. "Who sir?"said the soldier. "The fucking girl dumbass!" said Fliqpy. "Oh, Flaky...she seem to have disappeared during action. I think she is dead."he said. Fliqpy slammed his fist through the wall. "Your lying! She isn't dead! She has to be around here somewhere."said Fliqpy tilting back and forth slightly. "Sir, are you okay? Did you have one too many?"asked the soldier.

* * *

Fliqpy tried to stay still and he laughed. "Yes, I'm okay...I just want to know where did Flaky go."he said trying to keep himself up. "Hey, sir, look the enemy is putting up some sort of propaganda on our streets."said the soldier. Fliqpy ran out the headquarters and grabbed Sniffles. "Fliqpy!? Help! Somebody help me!"he yelled out. "Shut up! Why are you putting that shit up on our territory?"he growled. "Uh...um...uh..."said Sniffles. Fliqpy threw him on the ground and stomped on his chest.

* * *

"Uh...um...uh...'is not an answer! If you don't tell me why your hanging that shit in our territory I will crush every bone in your body."he threatened. "The enemy told me too, I'm a prisoner, honest, they told me to hang posters up letting you know they caught eighty percent of you civilians so you can give up and your civilians told me to tell you they are in trouble and is in need of help."he explain. Fliqpy took his foot off of him. "Really? Give me one of each."he demanded. Sniffles handed him the posters and scurried away.

* * *

Fliqpy examined the posters and saw Flaky with a crowd of girls, and another picture of Flaky all alone with a bleeding scar on her face. He dropped the posters in shock. "Damn...look what they did to her fucking face!"he yelled angrily. He quickly ran inside the headquarters to alarm the soldier to begin a attack. "Okay men, they have our civilians, I don't know how, but they do, some of us must carefully go through their secured areas and distract the soldiers there, once they are gone, the rest of us run inside to kill the unarmed soldiers. "said Fliqpy.

* * *

"Wait sir that's unfair, if they find out about is killing unarmed soldiers we will automatically end the war and we would lose."pointed out Sneaky Jr. Fliqpy rolled his eyes. "Always playing by the rules, okay fine, some of us go through the back of the building and kill the soldiers that are armed. The rest will go through the underground territory to weaken it from ths inside out. Once we accomplish that we go to the front of building, that's the easiest part because the soldier will realize they have no back-up and completely surrender

* * *

. Then boom, we win! But we have to somehow bring them in our territory to make this work."said Fliqpy. "We could capture some of their civilians they have, they did it to us."said Kaboom Jr. "Yeah that is true except, that their civilians are at their own town and we will be in trouble for traveling there to get them. And our town is easy to catch, because we had a weak security system thanks to Gunther. Anyways did we receive any reports from him?"said Fliqpy.

* * *

"No sir, maybe he got caught."said Sneaky Jr. "I doubt that, he would've sent out a message about that. He must be unable to send a message out."said Fliqpy. "I have an idea, we can capture the unarmed men, lets put the two plans together!"said Sneaky Jr. "Good idea soldier, you have a good mind like your father."said Fliqpy smiling and nodding. The soldier packed up supplies and went off to the enemy's territory.

* * *

WHAT YOU THINK? PRETTY GOOD PLAN HUH? OKAY STAY TUNED AND REVIEW :D


	4. Chapter 5: Whereabouts of 3

HEY EVERYBODY! HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER! ALSO I NOTICED EVERYBODY WAS TALKING ABOUT GUNTHER A LOT SO THIS CHAPTER WILL HALFWAY BE ABOUT HIM, WOO!

SHOUT OUTS: TNBCcrazed

Dreams are all Just Nightmares

In the enemy headquarter's cafeteria, Gunther was eating his tuna sandwich until a big fellow came along and sat next to him. "What's up homie? Your new here or something?"he asked. Gunther swallowed his food hard and nodded.

"Well, if your new here you don't want to miss the Cat Fight down the hall. We're making the chicks fight and whoever loses gets killed, wanna go?"he said. Gunther shook head 'no'. "Why not? You don't get entertainment like this anywhere else."he said.

"Um, you call girls tearing each other up 'entertainment'? That's sick, your a soldier not a savage."said Gunther taking another bite out of his sandwich.

"We're using the enemy's civilians and other girls from different countries we captured and destroyed so we could do anything I...I mean, we want without being wrong."he laughed.

Gunther spit out the contents in his mouth and quickly wiped his face with a napkin. "Hold on...rewind that, did you just said you leveled a country, as in ka-boom?!"said Gunther.

"Yeah man, weren't you there? That war took too long we had to blow up the competition and use the civilian as slaves."said the soldier.

Gunther felt that he lost his appetite, he threw his sandwich in his bag so the cat he had hiding, could eat it. "Okay...tell me as simple as possible what do you plan to do in this war we got going on?"said Gunther.

"Well right now, we are losing badly because the enemy has increased our death count for some reason. But after a while the death count decreased, I believe one of the best soldiers got captured, so I've heard."said the soldier. "Wait dude, do you know who?"said Gunther.

"No, the general is trying to figure out how to beat the war without using the bomb. But if our death rate increased again he's gonna get pissed and blow everybody up, are you feeling okay? When I mean everybody I meant the enemy not us."said the soldier but Gunther had a frighten look on his face.

"Yeah, I'll take your word for it, nice talking to you, where is the bathroom?" Gunther said quickly. The soldier pointing in a direction and Gunther followed it. He pressed buttons on his watch and spoke into it.

"They're going to blow us up! We're screwed! Fliqpy! Hello? Fliqpy!?"yelled Gunther, but in response he heard loud gun shots firing and screaming.

"Our covers been blown! Fire!"shouted Fliqpy. Gunther frowned and turned the watch off. "Oops..."said Gunther.

Ten Minutes ago...

Fliqpy and his soldiers traveled the back of the building, he noticed a window on the side of the structure he peered inside and saw Flaky on the ground talking to the girls.

He knocked on the window but not one girl seemed to hear anything. He kicked the window but still no response.

"What the hell?"said Fliqpy, someone tapped him and he turned to a soldier. "Sir, we found an entrance in the building, but there are a lot of soldiers inside with huge guns. We can sneak past them as long as we stay quiet, I already ordered some of the men to go inside we should go with them."said the soldier.

"Look, I found half of our captives. I have to bust them out of here."said Fliqpy pointing his gun toward the window.

"No, are you crazy, if you fuck with the window someone is going to see what's going on with it."he said as they heard somebody whistling their way.

Fliqpy pulled the soldier away from the window and they hid behind a flower bush. "Ugh, I hate this job! I want to know who's the douche to kick the goddamn window with their dirty ass feet, like I clean for my fucking health. Cleaning Supplies!"he yelled as two men rushed to his side.

"Pass me the bleach and the sponge."he demanded as the men did what they were told. Fliqpy's nose turned red and he sneezed. "Did you hear that? Bless you man."said one of the soldiers.

"I didn't sneeze dude."said the other soldier. Fliqpy stood up and pointed his gun at them. "I did! Don't move or I will splatter you all over your 'dirty ass' window!"said Fliqpy.

"Don't shoot! I won't tell anybody! I promise."said one of the soldiers. "I know you won't! We are going to tie you up take you for a little ride got it? If we get caught because of you three I will personally dismember your tongues then kill you. Got it!?"he threatened. "He didn't say Thank You..."whispered one of the cleaning men.

Fliqpy's soldier tied them up and carried them on his back. "Don't worry, when we sneak past them just dump them in a closet until we get a safe pathway out of here."said the soldier.

Fliqpy and the soldier peeked around the corner to see soldiers facing their back to them. Fliqpy motioned his hands to the soldier next to him and they both quietly tip-toe in the very long hallway.

Silently and without a word they both successfully reached their destination, until a call came in. Fliqpy's watch started to blare ringing loudly.

"They're going to blow us up! We're screwed! Fliqpy! Hello? Fliqpy!?"yelled Gunther from the watch. The enemies immediately turned around and pointed their guns at Fliqpy.

"Our cover's been blown fire!"yelled Fliqpy releasing gun shots at the soldiers. One of the men raised his arms to hold fire.

"Wait, guys! We caught Fliqpy! Oh my God I'm going to take a picture and put this up on Facebook!"said the enemy soldier.

"What should my caption be?"he asked. The enemies lowered their guns to think of a clever caption.

Fliqpy and his own soldier had a puzzled look on their face. They looked at each other and back at the electronic obsessed soldiers.

"How about 'Caught Red Handed' or in his case green handed!" laughed the soldier. "Dude, that's got to be the world's worst caption that you ever just came up with."said the enemy soldier.

"At least I suggested something I don't see you helping him get likes in a second."he yelled. "That's it I will put 'How Many Likes in Ten Seconds' that's perfect!"he said excitedly.

He pointed his camera at Fliqpy and snapped a picture. Fliqpy rubbed his eyes and growled.

"Hey guys! Before you take us away would you do me a favor? Since I'm going to die soon I have like, fifty million bucks in my pocket, and you just took a prized picture of Fliqpy!"said Fliqpy's soldier. "What are you getting at?"asked the enemy.

"I'm trying to get you Facebook famous that's all. And whoever is the first one to like his status will be received fifty million bucks."said the soldier.

The enemies dropped their guns to get on their phones. "I won!"shouted one of the men. "Hell no! It was me!"yelled another. "Fuck you I was first and you know it!"the other yelled back.

"No, fuck you! Your lying, you know what look, at the goddamn screen asshole!"he shouted back. Suddenly the men started to fight each other ferociously and is unaware Fliqpy and his soldier left the scene.

They dropped off the cleaning soldiers, they were carrying on their backs, in the closet and ran into the hallway.

Meanwhile at the Female Enemy room, the girls waited for the signal from the man to tell them its time to fight. "I'm still hungry...how is one grape suppose to feed us a day?"said Flaky rubbing her stomach. "They said that's our beverage and meal in one bite."said Giggles.

"Is anybody still hungry?"asked one of the girls named Exotic she pulled a strand of hair from her face. Her hair is a little messy and had very curly orange and red color. "Yes!" all of the girls exclaimed.

Exotic pulled out an old and worn out bag filled with grapes. All of the girls gasped with surprised and ran across the metal floor towards the bag, then they ate the grapes hungrily.

"Exotic, you haven't been eating?"asked Flaky, Exotic shook her head and ate a few grapes from the bag. "I care too much for my friends to think about myself.

I thought if I don't eat I will be able to get enough food for them. Look how happy I made them."she said smiling.

"You are very generous Exotic."said Flaky holding her hands and they both giggled happily. One of the girls choked on her grape to shout. "He's coming back!"

The girls quickly pushed the bag behind the crate and they all crowded the corner to hide it well. The door flew open and the man with the whip returned.

The girls whimpered when he walked closer to the girls. Flaky put her hand on her cheek and growled. "We need two girls, get up its time to fight!"he shouted. The girls just stared at him and didn't make any sudden movements.

He stood in front of Exotic and roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her up towards his face. He also picked up a grape from the cold metal floor.

"Your suppose to eat your food when you receive it!"he snarled. He shoved the grape in her mouth and dragged her out the room. Flaky stood up and stopped the door from closing.

Giggles pulled her back and let the food shut. "Flaky you shouldn't leave the door open. He likes to hear the door slam behind him."she explained.

"Giggles, right now I don't care. I want our freedom, we don't belong here."she said. Giggles sighed and sat Flaky on the cold floor, some of the girls crowded them to keep warm.

One of the girls held her hand and smiled. "Flaky if we stick together we can escape. As long as we obey their rules we will be okay."she said hugging Flaky.

"No, obey the rules my ass! We need to leave right now! Not now, Now!"she yelled standing up and ran to the door. She yanked as hard as she can and tried to pull the locked door open.

"Flaky lay down, if you don't listen to us you will be sent to the Cat Fight."said Giggles. Flaky turned around slightly.

"Cat Fight? Is that where Exotic went? To a cat fight?"she asked sitting down next to the girls, she noticed Fliqpy standing out the window and kicking it. "Yes, once you go there you never come back."said one of the girls.

"The rules of the game is you must fight, if you lose you die, if you win you continue to fight until the day is over. If your still the winner you will always be the fighter of the enemy camp. And they never ever feed you!"said another girl. Flaky gasp and looked down with sadness.

"Why are they doing this to us."said Flaky. "They want our army to lose our land to them. But we don't want that happening. If we lose we will be slaves forever."said Giggles as the girls began to cry.

"Girls, don't cry. Please...I have something to tell you guys!"she said as the girls struggled to stop sniffling.

"Apparently, I am a soldier. And once they find that out we will be out quicker than one simple blow to a candle's flame."said Flaky giving the girls a group hug.

"But if they don't listen or believe you what will happen?"said one of the girls. Flaky crossed her arms and sighed. "There's always something huh, okay I will bust you out personally!"said Flaky grinning.

YAY! GIRL POWER! HOPEFULLY THEIR PLAN WILL WORK OUT AS THEY HOPED, BUT FLAKY JUST RECENTLY LEARNED HOW TO SHOOT A GUN, IMAGINE TRYING TO FIGHT OFF GUYS FROM THE WAR.

SHE SEEMS CONFIDENT. WE'LL SEE HOW THAT WORKS OUT. HM, I HOPE U LIKED THIS CHAPTER SO FAR :)


	5. Update

Hello everyone! I'm so so SO sorry for taking WAY TOO LONG to update these stories! The wait is very ridiculous and unreasonable! I am so bad for that, but I Pinkie Promise I will give more attention to this story making in the best ability I can manage.

Lately I been having a tough time where I live and things were getting out of control, but now I am in the calm and ready to write more stories and updates faster than usual. I have been planning ahead with my stories by the way.

For example: SPOILER ALERT!

Captivated 2: Horoscopes & Fortunes,

The Last Thing I Heard 2,

Possible

The Boy with the Tattoo aka The Girl with the Tattoo 2 :P,

and a new story Mirrors.

Also to add more excitement to my stories I will accept OCs with awesometastic personalities. I definitely need them for detain stories such as:

Captivated,

Wedding Cancelled,

Bonding Island,

And he other stories, actually. So grab your lightbulbs and send me those characters. Don't be shy I will take as much as I can carry. :) Okay that's all I have to say for now. I will Update very soon. Peace Out!


End file.
